The Joys of Living as a Ditto
by RatsoRios aka RabidLeroy
Summary: When Benjamin Tennyson had the most awesome dream in his life, little does he know that he has woken up as one of his alien life forms... Ditto? And what would become of his day at school?
1. An Early Morning Discovery

My attention please: I would like you to know that this is my first ever Ben 10 fanfic, and I have had trouble writing stories (due to certain circumstances) – this time I have achieved this story, according to some of my close friends who have read some of my notes on the story. And here it is!

**And to gain respect for everyone, I am not the current owner of Ben 10 (I would like to thank Cartoon Network/Man of Action for inspiring me). Thankyou and enjoy my fanfic.**

**RabidLeroy**

"**THE JOYS OF LIVING AS A DITTO"**

It was just a still quiet evening in the humble, and probably the most normal town in the whole of the United States, Bellwood. Despite things being considered the most normal town in the country, there has been some amazing things happening in Bellwood lately. With Benjamin Tennyson (well known for possessing the Omnitrix – and perhaps famous for battling evil lurking somewhere on Earth or from outer space) as one of them.

But how can a young ten-year-old boy (with the ability to transform into more than ten alien forms, thanks to the Omnitrix) get into such a problem on a quiet evening like this? Well to explain it, there must have been a hidden glitch occurring in the Omnitrix. How it went, it abnormally spent a long time on recharge, to make sense of the situation.

Later in the middle of the night, the Omnitrix had finished recharging after all this time. But however, Ben was asleep when it happened (let's assume Ben was having this awesome dream on a rather dramatic and daring rescue – one involving a huge mutant squid on a rampage of the town, and to make things worse, Gwen (his cousin) was captured by the mutant squid, and it's up to Ben to rescue her… trouble is, in his dream he encounters residents of Bellwood telling him which alien to transform into.)

Little did Ben know, that as he was trying to make up his own mind, by fiddling with the Omnitrix, it was actually happening both in his dreams and in his sleep. Near the end of Ben's dream, Ben had made a decision on which of the alien life forms he chose to transform into and immediately slammed down onto the faceplate of the Omnitrix.

The dream had ended at this point, and Ben woke up, irritable and still sleepy. It was five minutes before seven in the morning. "Aww man," he thought, with a desire to go back to sleep. "This was the best dream in my life! I wish it didn't end too early!"

About five minutes later, the alarm clock sounded off, waking Ben out of his last attempts to get out of bed, believe it or not. Annoyed, Ben shut off the alarm by reaching over from his bed and hitting the snooze button.

What the? His hands… they appear to be different in appearance…Ben was confused from the minute he woke up from his sleep. Curious yet sleepy at the same time, Ben got out of bed, put on his slippers and went off to the bathroom. However, upon a quick glimpse at the mirror, Ben was shocked to discover what happened. He did not wake up as his human self… he woke up as someone else.

He was not Grey Matter… He was not Heatblast… why he did not even wake up as Ghostfreak or any other alien whatsoever. In fact, Ben did not expect to tranform into one of his alien forms…

He woke up this morning as Ditto.


	2. Ditto's Doubts and Humility

Since the morning Ben woke up as one of his alien life forms, this was the most strangest and life-changing days of his life. Ben (or much rather Ditto) was so surprised he let off a pained scream and dashed into his bedroom. He screamed so loud that he almost woke up his parents, Carl and Sandra.

In surprise, Carl and Sandra entered the bedroom their son had once slept until the most life-changing mistake – this was the first time they discover Ben fully transformed into one of his alien forms. Carl, his father, had decided to speak to him and reassure him, in case he woke up from a bad dream. Or so he thought.

"Ben," Carl reassured, telling his son that things will be okay, "come on out, what has scared you out of bed?"

Slowly, Ben (or much rather Ditto) came out of hiding and had no idea how to explain.

"To make a long story short," Ditto began, "let's just say I had the most awesome dream, and before I could get to the best part, I woke up and realised that I was someone else! I'm not going to end up an alien all of my life, am I?"

Carl approached Ditto, faced him at eye level, and reassured him with the words, "Don't worry, son. I have heard that you've done a pretty good job on retaining justice in our town… but no matter what's wrong, let's wait and see if you change back to your old self.

Ditto had gained confidence from Carl's speech. He hoped that he would be fine for the rest of the day.

As usual, Ben (aka Ditto) spent several minutes getting ready for his day at school. Of course, as Ditto was brushing his teeth, he almost choked on the froth and bubbly spit made while brushing. Of course, Ben began to doubt about how he didn't turn back to his human form in the last ten minutes. In fact, he began to wonder about how much humility and embarrassment he would attract at school: "How would the school bullies Cash and JT react on encountering a being like me? Muck rather, how would the school classmates, or perhaps the whole school would react? Something tells me that things aren't going to be okay." After getting himself ready, Ditto heard the doorbell ring…

"Disaster!" Ditto thought as he realised that he was going to be late for school… He was supposed to be walking to school with Gwen! You see, Gwen (Ben's cousin) had moved to Bellwood after her father (whose name was Frank) got a job there. If you think their relationship between families and a hidden new found friendship could be revealed, correct – Gwen lived somewhere down the lane on the same street as Ben did.

Ditto was flustered; in an instant, he got out of the bathroom and came downstairs to the porch. He opened the door and what he remembered was correct. Gwen was waiting there, unimpressed, and was about to demand answers about what happened to Ben.

"Ben," Gwen began, her tone of voice indicating that she was unimpressed and impatient, "what on earth happened to you? And what took you so long?"

"Oh man, I'm busted!" Ditto thought as he heard what his annoyed cousin just said. Having absolutely no idea of what to expect, Ditto tried his best to explain what happened this morning, on the way to school.

But it was never easy.


	3. First Impressions At School

"You know, last night I had this awesome dream," Ditto explained to Gwen as the duo were walking on their way to school. "There was this giant squid invading town, and I was shocked to find that you were captured by that creature! I had no idea what alien I needed to take down that monster, so the bystanders gave me some suggestions. Finally I made up my mind, and on selection of the right alien, the dream was over, and that's how I woke up as an alien!"

"Whoa," Gwen replied, amazed at the slightest bit, "I starred in your dream?'

"I guess you did," Ditto replied. Then he had a few more concerns… "Gwen, do you think everyone in my class would be suspicious of me?"

"Ben, don't worry," Gwen reassured. "Most of the students have taken you by surprise by your so-called heroics. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

After a few blocks from their street, the duo were there – one young girl and her cousin-turned-alien, waiting at the school gate.

"Well, we made it just in time," Gwen commented, just after arriving at the school gate. Outside the area around the school, many of the students were playing games with each other, while some were commenting on how their school work is, and Ben's 'archbullies' (as they were termed) Cash and JT discussing on some of the ways to lay revenge on Ben (or in this case, Ditto.)

"Okay," Ditto muttered, trying to keep his confidence levels up. "Here goes."

The moment Ditto entered the school building and inspected the corridors, Ditto realised that all the trouble had just begun. Almost all the students in the school stopped in their tracks and stared at Ditto, wondering about whether it was Ben or someone else. Unfortunately, a school classmate had took notice of the Omnitrix symbol on Ditto's forehead and surprisingly recognised that Ditto was (as always) Ben Tennyson.

"Hey look!" the classmate shouted from the silence, while pointing at Ditto. "It's Ben! And he's one of his alien life forms!"

One of the school bullies, Cash, had not expected this – he did not expect that Ditto was one of the victims he liked picking on during recess!

"It's that Tennyson kid!" Cash commanded. "Let's get 'im!"

In a short time, all the students began racing towards where Gwen and Ditto are. Ditto was rather afraid of what would happen as of now. Of course he tried to escape from the rebellious crowd fixated on him, but it was a little too late. Ditto ended up caught under the weight of the crowd of students with only one thing on their mind; teasing Ditto for as much as they want.

Ditto began to try squirming his way out of the crowd, as the students held onto Ditto's arms and legs to prevent his escape. In fright, Ditto began screaming for help, afraid of what will happen later on.

"Somebody, anybody!" Ditto screamed, but it was no use. Almost all the students had no intention of listening to Ditto's pleas for freedom. The students chose to laugh at Ditto as they took turns on poking and tickling him for seconds on end. Ditto was about to expect the worst, when suddenly the schoolbell rang.

The students stopped pinching and tickling Ditto – they immediately placed Ditto down on the floor, then rushed to their school lockers in order to avoid being cautioned for being late to the class. Ditto got up off the floor, and tried to stand up. Gwen approached Ditto and helped him up on his feet.

"I knew things would've got out of hand," Ditto sighed, finding that today won't be a good day by the looks of things.


	4. All Goes Smoothly Until

At the start of class, most of the students were seated at their desks, ready to start the lesson. Of course, Ditto was worried about how he'd get through school, especially if there's no chance of him turning back into Ben. The teacher was currently checking he list of students, and as she goes along the list, asks the students in the class if they are here or not. Seated next to Ditto is much rather (as you would expect) Gwen.

The teacher had realised what was that creature sitting in Ben's place… even though she knew exactly who it was.

"Benjamin Tennyson?" the teacher asked. "Are you sure that is you?"

Ditto rose his hand and answered, "I wouldn't want to go into too much detail, ma'am." He grinned as if trying to gain the teacher's approval.

"If you insist," the teacher replied, and marked down something on the list. If you were able to read what she was writing, it read, "BE AWARE OF ABNORMAL ALIEN FORM APPEARANCES." Then she turned to the class, ready to start the lesson.

"Now I would like to let you know," the teacher began, "Benjamin has had a rough morning today, and it would be kindly appreciated if you treat him with some respect."

Ditto had regained confidence, surely enough, but given the fact that some of the students have quietly snickered under their breath, he was not confident enough.

The students had no intention to spread rumours in the classroom, not even during lessons. As usual, Ditto went on with his school work as given out to the teacher, while at the same time trying to look on the bright side of what's going on. Halfway during the lesson, he was close to falling asleep during parts of the class, just as Ben usually did… but by luck and chance, he didn't. Ditto had tried his best staying awake during class, no matter how boring class may have been. The teacher realised that since the accidental transformation, Ditto was rather confident about his schoolwork.

The school bell rang for recess. As most of the students at their class were outside playing games with each other, some have gathered round the basketball court to watch an amazing game of basketball… played by Ditto and five other Ditto clones with him – in short, a three-on-three game with each other. Despite some problems, for example, how Ditto and his clones, in two separate teams, get each other confused, it was a great game played in front of some of the students. At the end of the game, Gwen had managed to get through the crowd, only to find Ditto and the other clones shaking hands with themselves.

"Ben," Gwen scolded, as if she is not too satisfied, "what on earth are you doing?"

Ditto and the other clones merged into each other, leaving a lone Ditto clone in the middle of the clone, and he slowly approached Gwen, who was waiting in the crowd for a while.

"Just decided to amaze the others with a bit of three-on-three," Ditto explained, trying to win back Gwen's approval.

"Ben, you have got to realise," Gwen lectured, trying to display her disapproval, "that no matter what you're doing, you're just a few steps away from getting yourself humiliated in front of everyone in the class. How would you like to be suspended from this school for going alien?"

"No duh," Ditto answered back, standing up for himself. "It's not that I can turn back into Ben the whole time!"

"Wake up, Ben," Gwen continued on with the lecture, "you haven't changed back into Ben the whole time!"

During the lecture, as Gwen is about to end the lecture, something strange had happened… the Omnitrix appeared to deactivate, but no, Ditto did not change back into Ben… the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead resembled one of the countdown sequences that once indicated that the Omnitrix was about to self-destruct… by the looks of things, it was different. The symbol only had a very small red dot almost filling the middle part of the symbol, with a large part of the area (top and bottom) left white. This would mean that Ditto would turn back into Ben by the time the middle part of the symbol was glowing red completely.

"What happened?" Ditto asked, confused about what happened lately.

"Ben," Gwen explained, "way back during our summer vacation, do you remember the last time the Omnitrix was put in self-destruct mode, putting you and the universe in danger?"

In reaction to Gwen's 'story', the students gasped in worry, and spreading rumours of whether the tale was true or not.

"Well, this time," Gwen continued, "the Omnitrix is now in countdown mode. Only a few of us know how long you'd turn back into Ben,"

Ditto was in a state of worry and confusion at the same time. There were only two words Ditto would describe the scene…

"Aww, man!"


	5. Panic at the Cafeteria

_Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written in this fic, but not counting the future ones I might write in the future. Anyways, since we found out about the expected amount of time Ben will spend as an alien, it would last for the whole day. Well if you think things aren't going to get any better for Ditto, then maybe you better check out this chapter._

After the school bell rang for lunch, the students went off to the cafeteria, and as usual, they queued up near the counter in order to pick up their snacks, or maybe have a serving of revolting school dinner provided by the cafeteria lady.

In which Ditto had to endure.

He received a lovely serve of mushy, sloppy creamed corn fit for a filthy mutt (and then not even a filthy one.) Ditto stared at the food for one second, then at the cafeteria lady, as if he has no idea what's going on.

"It's your choice," the cafeteria lady suggested. "Would you want to go back to eating mealworms like you did during your vacation?"

Well, even though Ben (errm, Ditto) has gotten used to Grandpa Max's cooking, he winced in disgust. He uneasily backed away from the counter and went off to his bench, where he sat with at least two of the Ditto clones, and Gwen. At the moment, she was not very impressed.

"Ben, I know you are enjoying your time being alien," she began, "but have you any idea about how to control yourself when you're an alien?"

"So what?" The main Ditto clone answered back. "Things are getting well now I'm alien. Why I have made a few friends lately at this table." In order to prove his point, he points to two of the clones seated at his bench.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted at Ditto and the other clones.

"Don't worry," the second Ditto clone reassured Gwen, as if there is nothing to worry about. "We got it under control!"

Gwen became very frustrated with what's happening as of now. She concentrated on reading her book of spells, which she carries around in her pocket. The Ditto clones stared at Gwen for a few seconds, then they began to have a conversation with each other.

"What's gotten into her?" the third Ditto clone asked another.

"No idea," the main Ditto clone answered, as if he had no idea.

"Eeugh," the second Ditto clone exclaimed, referring to the small plate of mushy creamed corn nearby, "you're not going to eat that, are you?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" the main Ditto clone asked, as he placed a spoonful of the mush in his mouth.

Given the fact that when one Ditto clone feels pain, depending on how many there are, all the other clones feel pain. If this theory is correct and widely applicable, then guess what… as the main Ditto clone had a spoonful of the sloppy creamed corn, the other two clones began to gag and make retching noises… all right in front of the whole school.

"Ugh!" the third Ditto clone retched, "spit that out! Spit that out!"

In reaction, the main Ditto clone felt pressured and disgusted at the same time, and spat out the mouthful. The students were so amused they began to laugh at the Ditto clones.

"Guys," Gwen asked the clones, "what are you doing?"

"Uhm, we're just trying to warn him about, uhm," the third Ditto clone whimpered, afraid of any negative comments, "how terrible school dinners are for us!" He smiled, displaying the most embarrassment in front of the whole school.

Apart from that, things weren't going to be any better for Ditto.

"Look, guys," Gwen instructed, looking up from her book of spells. "Behind you!"

The main Ditto clone had no idea what was going on. At the last minute he found out that someone had managed to sneak behind his back… it was Cash and JT! Ditto became abnormally worried, and even now, he had no idea of how to escape. Without warning, Cash and JT had managed to tip the main Ditto clone over, causing him to have his face crammed into the sloppy creamed corn meal. The two Ditto clones stare at the two school bullies, both afraid and annoyed.

Cash had managed to pick on Ben (uhm, Ditto) as he usually did, sometimes. He looks up to all the other students, as if superior to all of them.

"Well, well, well," Cash chuckled, as if he was thinking of seeking revenge, "if it wasn't for that Tennyson jerk! And guess what, he has managed to make a few friends of his own!"

"Yeah," JT added. "Too bad they're not brave enough to stick up for each other!"

The main Ditto clone struggled to get up from the bench he was seated at. His face was covered in some mushy creamed corn, and unfortunately some on his shoulders. If you were him, the experience of having your fave crammed into your lunch or dinner by two of the school bullies and being humiliated in front of the entire school would be very embarrassing, and rather unpleasant.

Luckily, there was someone brave enough to stand up for Ditto… Gwen and the other two Ditto clones were so confident, that of the three, Gwen would govern the entire group with only her thumb (not to be taken literally).

"Hold it right there," the second Ditto clone shouted, as if courageous. "You better not do that to one of my friends!"

"Yeah," the third Ditto clone shouted against the two Ditto clones, "let go of him!"

Well, their plan backfired, and then Cash and JT were onto the two Ditto clones, ready for a spot of pounding. Gwen realised that things aren't going well, and so she decided to act quickly.

"You better not be harming my friends!" Gwen shouted at the school bullies, as if she was not impressed with what the two notorious school bullies were doing to their cousin.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared!" Cash replied, mocking Gwen in the process. "Aw please, I won't want to take nonsense from a lady like you!"

"We'll see about that! Gwen answered back, and to prove it, she casts a spell on the two notorious school bullies – she managed to send the bullies pinned to the wall, immobilised – Cash and JT were unable to move away from the wall.

"Oh no!" JT whined, as he struggled to move away from the wall, but no matter what happened, he can't get himself unstuck to the wall.

The two school bullies remained immobile as the other two Ditto clones help the main Ditto clone up and moved him away from the bench. After such, Gwen used another levitation skill to pick up the serve of creamed corn and send it hurtling towards the two bullies. The sludgy mess hit their faces. A perfect hit!

During all the commotion, the two Ditto clones helped clean up the mess left on the main Ditto clone's face from the ordeal, using napkins as their only cleaning tool.

"Are you okay?" the second Ditto clone asked.

The main Ditto clone moaned and replied, "I don't feel so good."

Gwen sighed in utter annoyance, realising that things aren't getting any better. Within seconds of ending the spell, the two school bullies came unstuck from the wall and crash landed on the floor.

"Ugh," Cash grumbled, as if he wasn't satisfied by his attempted victory over Ditto. "Since how did Tennyson had someone else on his side?"

"I don't know," JT moaned, trying to get up off the floor. "Maybe we must be careful of approaching him next time."


	6. After School Daze

_So far, Ditto has been involved with a rather sticky situation between him and the school bullies Cash and JT. Well, let's catch up to find out how Ditto is getting along after school._

After school, Ditto and Gwen were walking their way home from school. Given from the events that happened today, Gwen was not very impressed.

"Ben, I don't want to belittle you," Gwen lectured, "but because of your accidental transformation, things have gone haywire at school!"

"At least I won back some respect from Cash and JT," Ditto answered back, as if he knew things were going to be okay.

Later, the Omnitrix appeared to deactivate once again, but instead, the small red dot in the middle of the symbol grown a little bit larger – only half of the area were coloured red. Looks like there's not long to go, Ben (err, Ditto) thought.

"Looks like you're only halfway into turning back into Ben," Gwen praised, hoping that her day of utter mayhem would end soon,

Finally, they reached the house where Ben lived. The duo went their separate ways home. Ditto just stood there and watched her walk her way home.

As Ditto entered his house, he was greeted by the family pet – a German Shepherd dog named Bomber (or whatever name that was). Bomber leapt on Ditto and then licked him on the face several times.

"Ben," Sandra greeted, as she came closer to Ditto, ready to ask him how things were going. "My son, no matter how different you look now. How was school today?"

"Mostly a pain," Ditto explained, yawning to express his exhaustion. "But otherwise pretty good by the looks of it."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sandra answered, and gave him a great big hug. Ditto whined in pain after being hugged by his mother, choking from the hug but trying to smile. Then that led to Ditto walking upstairs, placing his school bag into his room.

Sandra was amazed of what Ben (or Ditto) have managed to do around the house – he managed to clean the bedrooms (both his and his parents), he managed to take out the trash, and why he managed to work as a team when it comes to looking after the dog (with one clone picking up after the dog, while the other clone walking the dog a few blocks away.) Since Ben had accidentally transformed into Ditto, he has been able to take up chores around the house.

Little do the family know that beneath the town of Bellwood, there was a very fearsome monster hiding beneath town… possibly in the sewers. By chance, what Ben may encounter would be a rather familiar event… one that Ben may have known…

_Yikes! Looks like Ben's most awesome dream is about to happen... and it's going to happen in the next chapter! So for now, stay tuned!_


	7. When Good Dreams Become Nightmares!

_Okay, here's the other chapter. You may have remembered that Ben had the most awesome dream ever... well, little would you know that it would turn out to be real! Well, here it is..._

* * *

That night, Carl and Rebecca had a rather familiar guest at their house. It was Grandpa Max – Carl's main father and Ben's grandfather. They were in the lounge room, discussing things that almost relate to (surprise, surprise) looking after an alien for a son.

"So, you were saying that Benjamin had an accidental transformation this morning?" Grandpa Max asked, trying to keep calm.

"We didn't know it happened," Carl replied, trying to look on the bright side. "All we know is that he physically looked different this morning."

"I wonder where Benjamin is," Grandpa Max pondered. "It's been a while since I said hello to him."

Then suddenly it happened. A scared recognisable scream was heard coming from the bathroom. Grandpa Max recognised the scream immediately… Ben was in trouble!

Just as you may have wondered, Ditto was in the bathroom, and he had realised that his most awesome dream had come true… armed with a plunger, he tried to fight off what appears to be a giant oversized squid tentacle (coming out from the toilet bowl), reaching out for Ditto. Grandpa Max barged into the bathroom, amazed at what's going on.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max asked, as if worried about the safety of his grandson-turned-alien.

"Grandpa?" Ben (aka Ditto) asked, while trying to swing the plunger against the squid tentacle like a baseball bat. The giant squid tentacle dodged the plunger as if the tentacle had extra senses.

"Ben, what's happening?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Remember that dream I had last night?" Ditto tried to explain, once again trying to defend himself from the squid tentacle. "I think it's become my worst nightmare!"

Just as it gets worse, the oversized squid tentacle whacked the plunger out of Ditto's hands. Then suddenly it got worse…

"No, no, no," Ditto cried out, while trying to back away from the squid tentacle about to grab him and crush the life out of him. "Don't do it, don't even think about grabbing hold of me!" He was about to reach for the plunger…

"Ben, never mind the plunger," Grandpa Max instructed, "use the flush handle!"

That gave Ditto an idea. He manages to dodge the squid tentacle by a leap, followed by a somersault. He landed on the opposite side, and had a rather devious look in his eyes, about to spell defeat for the giant squid tentacle.

"Going down?" Ditto warned, his hand on the flush handle.

The squid tentacle had managed to track down where Ditto was, but however, Ditto had other ideas. He managed to pull the flush handle, just before the squid tentacle grabs hold of him. Within minutes, the squid tentacle was rapidly sucked down the drain, and finally, the nightmare was over.

"Now that's what I call a royal flush!" Ditto quoted, proud of his well-established heroic efforts done by himself. Due to his lack of strength and fighting abilities, he made up for it in his ability to distract the enemy and pick on the enemy from behind.

"Something tells me that it's not over yet," Grandpa Max warned.

Just as Grandpa Max suspected, the nightmare was not over… there was an intensifying tremor happening beneath the city. After the tremor, the road crumbled and exploded; it fractured as the giant squid like creature burst out of the road, right from the main sewer pipe that lay below.

As most of the residents left their houses to realise their street has been invaded by a giant squid… it towered over the entire town and by the looks of it, it was scary. It looked like the one that was in Ben's dream from last night.

And to make things even more dramatic, the squid has got a hold of some of the residents, including Gwen. She was struggling to get out of the squid's grasp, and despite her bravery, she was screaming and shouting and crying for help.

"BEN!" Gwen screamed, unable to move out of the squid's grasp.

Ben (or Ditto, so to speak) had realised what is going on… the dream that he had last night have happened, right in front of his eyes. Surprised, he had no idea of what he should do to save his cousin.

The third time, the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead was just three-quarters filled with a red glow, and that meant only one quarter of the way until he could turn back into Ben. The entire scene resembled a war zone… many of the residents ran from their homes in order to save their lives. Ditto was way afraid beyond his limits, and he has no idea what is going on, let alone wonder how to take down the giant squid-like creature with an alien like this. Heatblast or Fourarms couldn't come to the rescue at this rate, not even XLR8. And what is he going to do without the ability to change back into Wildmutt, Stinkfly, Cannonbolt or even Benwolf?

Finally he got an idea… Ditto had thought of a plan, and has decided to put it into effect. Ditto rapidly split himself into two clones, then four, eight, sixteen. The main Ditto clone emerged from the group and was ready to teach the team-mates of how to defeat the giant squid-like creature, recently hatched from the sewer pipes below town.

"All right, team," the main Ditto clone began to lecture, "this is it, we need all the help we can to bring down the mutant squid once and for all! Now because we're not very powerful and not very strong, we need to work together to bring this terrifying monster down, even if it means getting us injured while doing it!" Then he looked up at Gwen (still captured by the giant squid) and realised that he himself can't do it alone, not with his clones. So, to put the plan into effect, he had other ideas…

"Uh, Gwen," the main Ditto called out from below, "Can't you realise that we need some help here? Don't panic, just try to get your arm out and bring your arm out here, please?"

Despite her panic levels rising and her unfamiliarity with having both feet off the ground, Gwen had managed to get her hand out of the tentacle's grip and then cast a spell on ten of the Ditto clones. The clones were lifted off the ground under Gwen's spell, and much later, they were hurled at the giant squid (which refused to release Gwen from its grasp). The ten Ditto clones grabbed hold of the giant squid, poking it, as if trying to distract the giant squid. One of the things they have said ranged from: "Get your slimy tentacles off my cousin!" to "Why are you tormenting my hometown?"

During the rather useless battle, which proves itself a distraction, the other Ditto clones on the ground had merged into three clones. They made a plan that can help bring down the giant squid, no matter which plan they had to use.

"What are we going to do?" the main Ditto clone of the group whimpered, as if they don't have any idea of what is going to happen.

"I don't know," the second Ditto clone replied.

"Maybe we should fire a shot at the squid," the third Ditto clone suggested. "We should try to knock him out for a while."

"But we don't have a cannon!" the main Ditto clone screamed.

"No, we don't need a cannon," the third Ditto clone argued. "You'll be the cannonball!"

The main Ditto clone was so nervous he had no idea of what is going on as of now. However, he remembers that although his alien life form doesn't have any perfect capabilities, this is his perfect chance to experience bravery through the eyes of a feeble alien life form. After taking a few deep breaths, the main Ditto clone was ready.

"Let's go!" the main Ditto clone commanded, he himself in the position preparing for a five-hundred metre sprint, his blood pumping a lot of adrenaline, his senses coming from flight to fight.

The residents of Bellwood were anxious and worried about what on earth is going on. Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra; Grandpa Max, even a few of the school students (with Cash and JT as just a few of the examples) were watching.

The main Ditto clone took off at a great speed, then after a tremendous leap, the other Ditto clones held him upwards, and after a while, they sent him flying forwards like a launching missile into the air. Then during flight he rolled into a ball and was sent hurtling into the air towards the bid bad mutant squid. The residents were so worried they have no idea of what to expect.

POW! The main Ditto clone had managed to knock out the gigantic squid. The squid monster toppled over backwards and let go of Gwen, which she was sent flying for a short distance, along with the other Ditto clones (the main one included). In mid air, the Ditto clones had managed to morph into one individual, who was falling back in Gwen's direction.

The only two Ditto clones on the ground have quickly merged with each other, leaving only an individual Ditto clone. He was worried about the safety of the duo, so he decided to risk his bravery on catching Gwen the moment she falls. Finally he managed to save his cousin from serious injury by catching her to the ground. The moment he tried to help him up, the secondary Ditto clone was screaming his way down, hurtling towards him and within minutes of landing, merged into one Ditto clone. The individual Ditto clone got up off the ground, safe and well, and had no problems retaining balance.

Carl, Sandra, Grandpa Max and the rest of the Bellwood residents approached the duo. Carl and Sandra were the first to approach them and they gave Ditto a great big hug.

"Ben," I'm so glad you're okay!" Sandra praised, as if she was worried about Ben (err Ditto) and his cousin Gwen.

"And to think I have finally found how my dream should have ended," Ditto replied, as if he was confident.

"Thankyou for saving me, Ben!" Gwen commented, and she gave Ditto a bone-crushing hug.

"Ack!" Ditto choked, upon the pressure of the hug, "No… problems… Gwen."

The residents were so emotionally touched by the event that they began to reply with only one word, "Awwwww."

Then something remarkable happened. The Omnitrix symbol on his forehead filled with a red glow. The Omnitrix began to deactivate for a few seconds, and finally Ditto disappeared into a red flash of light. In his place was Ben, who was thrilled to have himself turn back from his alien form.

"I'm me again!" Ben cheered, happy to know that his day of being alien is over, especially after an accidental transformation.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Carl reassured.

"Uhm, Carl," Gwen asked, while studying Ben closely, "don't you find anything different about what Ben's currently wearing right now?"

Ben had almost forgotten something… he wasn't wearing his everyday outfit… he was wearing the Sumo Slammer pyjamas! All in front of the entire residence of Bellwood. Everyone stared at him, all eyes fixed on him.

The first to laugh at Ben for the outfit were Cash and JT, the notorious school bullies. This led to a chain of laughter involving some of the residents of Bellwood, all laughing at Ben, causing him great embarrassment. Even the parents, Carl, Sandra, Grandpa Max – even his cousin Gwen, had a great laugh. Ben just stood there, about to burst bawling in embarrassment.

"Aww man!" Ben groaned, as if things weren't getting any better.

Among the crowd, some member of the paparazzi (heaven forbid) took a photo of Ben wearing the Sumo Slammer pyjamas, right in front of the crowd.

* * *

_And that kind of wraps it up for today. But the story is not complete without any footnotes, which I will include at the end of the last chapter. Till then, why not read and review the story, and help me improve. Hope you enjoyed the fic!_

_ -- RabidLeroy_


	8. EndOfStory Footnotes

_Okay, I promised footnotes. Here they are, just in case you feel like reading them, as left off from the previous chapter._

* * *

To Benjamin Tennyson's humility, the photo was circulated, believe it or not, on the Bellwood Elementary School message boards, courtesy of the newsletter photo crew. The shot was neither taken as negative nor a perfect opportunity to spark further embarrassment against Bellwood's town hero, if only an inch bit young, it was a great way to preserve the after event of what could be Benjamin Tennyson's strangest day of his life, maybe even his hero 'career'. He had displayed a lot of courage, especially in the form of one of the alien life forms on the Omnitrix, in which strength nor fighting skills dominate, but teamwork, even if it exists as an alien with cellular-division capabilities.

As for the giant squid like creature, given the number of people wondering about the welfare of the creature, the creature was rescued by the wildlife society with the help of animal rights rescuers. The giant squid has managed to survive the trip to the marine rescue at least a few kilometres away from he coast of the Eastern Seaboard, where it is monitored from time to time. No one, not even a marine biologist, knows how the giant squid invaded the town of Bellwood from the sewer line, but according to the rumours of animal rights activists that helped with the transportation of the creature, they did not criticise Ben's attempts of rescuing his cousin from the creature, but due to the nature of the creature's ability to survive out of water, they only knew of one cold-hearted criminal and Dr Aloysius Animo eventually got the blame.

The rest they say is history. To keep a long story short, let us just say that the whole thing ended well, and it has remained that way.


End file.
